Temptations of Man
by Lilia Marie
Summary: It was a HW assignment like from 8th grade : . Please check it out!


**The Box of Torment**

A sudden rush of curiosity aroused me from a deep slumber. Breathing heavily, I rose, carefully so as to not wake my wife from her sleep and sought out the source of the trouble. The darkness made it looked as though the hallway would never end. It felt like walking into a pitch, black hole with no base or ceiling but the thought of me being the only person awake was even more frightening. Only curiosity urged me to keep moving on, for I knew that I would get no sleep unless I found the source of my sudden curiosity at this late hour.

I walked on for what seemed like an eternity. But I knew it could only have been a couple of minutes since I left the bed chamber. At last I reached the main entrance of the palazzo. I could have been dreaming, but it seemed darker here then it was in the hallway. It must have been the mass of the room which was about twice the mass of the hallway. I needed light and, surprisingly, found a lantern sitting on a nearby table in the corner. For a moment I stood dumbly and wondered how it got there. It must have been there from the start, I lit the candle using one of the match like sticks

that was sitting near the lantern and started my search to sate my curiosity.

I searched every nook & cranny corner of the entrance hall and found nothing. I continued my search in the dining hall, and there, sitting on the edge of the table was a small box the size of my fist .I felt foolish just by staring at it. Could the source of curiosity come from a mere box? I set the lantern down and picked up the box and slowly began to open it. Almost immediately, I got the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I shivered, trying to comfort myself. I told myself that it was nothing and that I was only dreaming. But, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was behind me, watching my every move. Straitening myself up, I looked behind my back' holding up the lantern I shone it on naught but a portrait of my father that had been painted by a well known artist whose name I didn't know. All I knew about him was that he was killed by a beggar because the artist refused to give him some money or food. I shivered at the thought

It must have been insanity that led me to the thought that a foolish portrait of my deceased father had been watching me. I shone the lantern to the old grandfather clock in the corner. It struck 2 hours before midnight. I turned back to the box and set the lantern down and slowly started opening the lid again. But, same as before, the tormenting feeling that there was somebody else in the room besides myself. This time, I jumped up and held the lantern in front of me, ready to strike. But nothing was there. By god, what could be in the box that would frighten me so? Could it be as simple as a scarf, or as threatening as a dagger? The question could only be answered if I opened the box.

Every attempt I made to open the box was disturbed by the same feeling. That I was not alone in the room, that someone was watching my every move. Frustrated and frightened as I was, I struggled to stay calm. Perhaps some wine would help. With that, I got up and walked into the storage cupboard and took out a bottle of wine. I couldn't identify the type of wine it was, but judging by the bottle size I made a settle on Amontillado. I popped open the bottle cork and drank deeply, pausing every few minutes to listen for any sudden sounds or movements. Hearing none, I continued to drink until the bottle was completely empty of its contents. I put the bottle down. Then reached out for anther cask of wine and drained it of its contents as with the previous. I drank what seemed to be 5 bottles of wine, 2 of them being Amontillado. I then made my way back to the dining hall in another attempt to open the box. Again and again I got the feeling that someone was in the room with me, but this time, it felt real. Like a something was right behind me. I took the lantern and swung it around expecting it to hit something, or, in this case, someone but it swung back to me instead. Perhaps I needed more wine to calm my nerves. My palazzo had enough wine; I had not a fear running out. As I walked back towards the storage room, I passed by the window that overlooked an old church and next to it, a library that looked as though it would fall on it's self. Both buildings looked eerie at this time of day. The light in my lantern was beginning to run out so I to quicken my pace to a run. I reached the storage room and took out a bottle of what looked like rum. I set my lantern down and drained the bottle of its contents.

As I made my way back to the dinting room I suddenly felt angry and fearful. The two emotions began to consume me and I threw my self at the door of the dining room and slammed it open screaming like a madman. Then, I caught sight of the box. Suddenly, I grew Furious and grabbed a scarf from the rack to my left and ripped it to shreds. Then I stormed to the box, ignoring the parasitic feeling of the unexisting person in the room, and tore the lid open. The sight almost took my breath away. A sight not known to the normal eye. A sight, which may be the hell for many including myself.

----------------------------------------

**OK! That's me Poe story! PLS review! Thanx! XD! **


End file.
